Único
by KitsukyR
Summary: "Era estúpido, infantil y asquerosamente cursi." Desde el punto de vista de Winry Rockbell, EdoxWin.


N/A: Agregando uno más a la interminable lista de 100 temas de Edowin, por si no lo dije antes. (Ingresar carita feliz aquí). Como siempre, ojalá les guste. Sino, yo fui muy feliz escribiéndolo. Spoilers, por sino terminaste de ver Brotherhood o el manga. Con mucho amor, recuerdo otra vez que ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, ni tampoco Fullmetal Alchemist, todos créditos a la increíble Hiromu Arakawa. ¡Gracias por leer! (Otra carita feliz aquí).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Único**

Winry lo imaginó una vez.

Como sería hablar con otra amiga sobre "hombres".

Cuando llegaran las preguntas, sería bastante fácil responder.

"Dime, dime. ¿Es apuesto?"

Innegablemente, sí.

Así que con un poco de vergüenza, respondería que sí.

"¿Es alto?"

Se reiría por lo bajo, recordando todas las burlas de ella, lo que provocaba el enojo y la exageración de él.

Aunque era una situación muy divertida.

Curiosamente, él había crecido mucho en estos años.

Y ella había sido consciente de ello.

Tanto como para ser más alto que ella.

Así que sí, la respuesta era sí.

"¿Es amable contigo? Tú sabes… hay algunas que terminan enamorándose de alguien que no lo merece."

Sabía de un principio que él nunca la alagaría.

No le diría lo bonita que era, ni lo hermosa que se encontraba el día de hoy.

Eso sería altamente vergonzoso y descuidado para él.

Gritaba cuando decía algo bueno.

Luego de verla llorar, solo una vez fue capaz de olvidar su vergüenza y abrazarla.

Luego de eso, entre gritos, a distancia, le dijo que la próxima vez, la haría llorar de felicidad.

Estaba molesto cuando se enteró que ella había revisado su reloj de plata sin su autorización.

No, la verdad es que estaba furioso.

Y cuando alguien se enoja así, usualmente grita, es normal.

Ella estaba lista para soportar su enojo, porque se lo merecía.

Pero cuando la vio así, tan débil, tan pequeña, pidiéndole perdón… todo desapareció.

Le dijo "tonta" por lo bajo.

Y eso fue todo lo que recibió como castigo.

Al instante, tomó su mano y con delicadeza, la ayudó a sentarse en la silla.

Si iba a visitarla, no era para decirle que la había extrañado ni mucho menos.

No, era para arreglar su automail.

Preguntándose qué había sucedido con él, si acaso había estado en un gran peligro, no se limitaba a decirle nada.

Porque si le contaba, ella se pondría triste.

Y no quería preocuparla.

Ella lo golpeaba fuertemente con su llave inglesa, furiosa y casi indignada de toda la situación.

Pero… al final, cada vez, él pronunciaba un "gracias" luego de cada mantenimiento.

Y eso era más que suficiente.

Eran pequeños actos, que a la vista de los demás, quizás pareciera diferente.

Disimulados para él, obvios para ella.

Pero ella lo conocía, así que no le importaba.

Porque esa era la amabilidad de Edward, así que no había que decir mucho más.

La respuesta es sí, él era amable con ella.

"¿Y cuándo fue que te enamoraste de él?"

El tiempo se detendría al escuchar eso.

No tenía sentido.

Sí, hubo un momento en el que ella se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de él.

Fue en el tren, luego de que él le había dicho que la haría llorar de felicidad.

Luego de eso, vio su espalda irse y el tren avanzó hacia su destino.

Y todos estos recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Nada que había olvidado, por supuesto. Pero uniendo todo, Edward Elric siempre le había resultado increíble. En cualquier aspecto, lo era.

En ese instante, lo admitió para sí misma.

Pero aclarar el momento en que se enamoró de él, era erróneo.

Ella siempre había estado enamorada de él.

Era extraño decirlo.

Decirlo así, sonaba como una mala y falsa historia romántica.

Por eso se avergonzaba al recordar que era cierto lo que estaba sucediendo.

Era verdad.

Las personas conocen a otras, se enamoran, luego se pelean y conocen a otras más.

Así hasta aprender en cada una de sus relaciones, hasta que encuentran el "amor verdadero" y se casan y viven felices para siempre.

La situación de Winry había sido distinta.

No había conocido a otras personas, no había tenido jamás un novio.

Y para los ojos de cualquiera, Winry era perfecta.

Además de ser hermosa y tener un cuerpo increíble, era estupenda. Era dulce y encantadora con cualquier persona que conocía. Sabía cocinar los mejores pasteles de manzana del mundo. Su pasión por la mecánica era sorprendente. ¿Qué otro tipo de mujer le gustaban los automails, por cierto? No era normal. No era fácil, pero ella se dedicaba cada día a mejorar, lo que era admirable. Había superado momentos de su vida que, posiblemente y con razonamiento, otro no hubiese podido afrontar. Pero ella lo hizo. Y luego de eso, seguía despierta y parada con la frente en alto.

Así que, la razón por la que jamás se había interesado en conseguir pareja, era evidente.

Edward siempre había estado ahí.

Fastidiándola en sus pensamientos, apareciendo de manera inoportuna.

Hablando.

Discutiendo.

Durmiendo.

Sonriendo.

Comiendo.

Preocupado.

Nervioso.

Sus ojos, su rostro.

Todo.

_-Hey, Winry.- _

_-¿Eh?- _

_-¿Por qué estás mirándome tanto?- _

Nunca había podido imaginarse a ella con alguien más.

Supuso que simplemente no le interesaba.

Estaba ocupada, lo que era cierto, pero…

La realidad era otra.

Era estúpido, infantil y asquerosamente cursi.

Pero siempre había estado enamorada de él.

Y probablemente, siempre lo estaría.

Así que, lamentablemente, esa pregunta era imposible de responder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: ¿¡Asquerosamente cursi?! ¡Pfff! No, no lo creo. (Evidente sarcasmo). Te quiero, no tanto como Winry a Ed, pero te quiero, ¡y más aún con reviews!

Un beso gigante, con amor, Kit. :D


End file.
